Meeting Again
by fangirling bc of you
Summary: Annabeth goes to Goode and meets Percy again. She finds out that she still has feelings for him and the same happens to Percy but he has a girlfriend. Will he leave her to be with Annabeth or stay with his girlfriend? (Fanfiction better than the summary) Rated T in case. Image by Viria
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Percabeth fanfiction. I hope you like it and don't be rude with me.**

Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

I pushed the big wood doors and went inside. It was a huge school and it was full of people, I supposed it had to be full of people 'cause it was the first school day. I kept walking until I noticed a big red sign that said "New people here". I walked over there getting nervous.

A lady with an ugly face was doing some paperwork. I cleared my throat trying to get her attention and the lady looked at me, she must have been in her 40's but she had a 60 year old woman body.

"Can I help you?" She asked me in a rude tone.

I ignored it "Yes, I'm new here. My name is Annabeth Chase"

"How do I spell your name?" Gods, she had no brain.

"A – N – N – A – B – E –T –H" I spelled to her.

"Hold on" She typed something in a very old computer "Yes, junior year" I nodded "I'm going to look for another junior to show you around" She stood up and got lost in the crowd.

When she came back a boy was following her, he's a little taller than me, had black messy hair and sea green eyes. Oh my Hades, is it who I think?

"This is Percy Jackson" She pointed at him "I'm sorry but he was the first one I found"

"Percy?" I asked looking at him, I can't believe my eyes.

"Hi wise girl, what's up?" He asked as we've been together since we were little, it was actually true but we didn't see each other for a year.

"You still call me that way?" I asked rolling my eyes and hiding a smile.

He smirked "Of course, you'll always be my wise girl and I'll always be your seaweed brain"

I sighed "Guess you are right"

Percy took me around the school introducing me to some of his friends and we catched up.

"What brings you here? I thought you were staying with your dad"

"I was, after I left camp I did sophomore year in a high school there but, I didn't like it. It was full of monsters" I started to remember my old school.

"And what makes you think that I don't have monsters here?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, but here, I'm nearer camp and I can go there when I want"

"Are you staying with your dad in an apartment? or in camp?"

"I'm renting a place near here, alone. My dad couldn't leave San Francisco, besides my step monster didn't want to leave"

"Why don't you stay with me? We moved and have now a bigger place with a guest room" Awe he still cares about me "Besides, mom and Paul are in a trip"

"If it's not a problem…"

"No, of course it isn't Annabeth" He hugged me "C'mon after school I'll help you pack"

"Thanks seaweed brain" I gave him a kiss on the cheek "My class is about to start, I thinks its math" I tried to read my schedule but I'm dyslexic and it's very hard.

"As mine, let's go together"

Percy and I got in the math room. When we entered everyone was staring at us.

"Mr. Jackson, late again" The teacher told him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kennedy. I was showing Annabeth the school"he says pointing at me.

The teacher softened his expression "In that case, it doesn't matter. Come here dear" I went there and told my name. After that I sat and my face was red as a tomato, I'm not used to being the one who gets attention. I looked at Percy and he mouthed "sorry".

When I'm sitting I remembered Chiron, Mr. Kennedy looked a lot like him. Maybe in the weekend I'll go visit Camp, I thought. I realized I missed it a lot, my friends, the strawberry fields, Chiron, even Mr. D. After that I remember my last day.

_FLASHBACK_

_I'm standing near Thalia's tree. The other campers are there, including my mother, Chiron and Mr. D. _

_"Annabeth" Leo says popping out from somewhere "I have a present for you" _

_"Thanks Leo" He gives me a gray schoolbag. It seems normal but when I open it it's huge. _

_"It has a magic spell, like my tool belt" He says patting it "Maybe it's useful" _

_After that everyone tells me their goodbyes and I look for someone. Percy. He isn't there. The last day I saw him was the day before. _

_We were in Starbucks. We didn't say anything but both of us knew that we needed to break up. I was going to move to San Francisco and everyone knows long distance relationships never work. After we talked about it I left, tears running down my eyes. _

_In my last camp day I didn't see him there. Maybe it was too painful. _

_"Let's go Annabeth" My mother tells me grabbing my shoulders. I go with her and we appear in my father's house. _

* * *

That was one of the most painful days ever. I realized I'm not paying attention in class, not me. But when I looked at the board there is an equation. It's very easy but no one seems to get it. I raced my hand and answered it, for everyone's surprise except for Percy he smiled at me and I blushed

* * *

**Please, review telling me if I should keep writing or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I decided I'm going to keep with this story and probably start a Tratie fanfiction :) I have many ideas. **

Percy's POV

Finding Annabeth here was very cool. I started remembering our old times together, they were very good. I got distracted in class because we are together in every class and I couldn't stop looking at her, with her blond curly hair and stormy gray eyes. She's so beautiful.

"Mr. Jackson" I heard the Language teacher calling "Can you please tell us the answer to the question?" She asked. I was in my own world so I didn't know what we were doing. I started thinking. We are studying Anne Frank (**A/N: I'm reading that for school so I know a bit from it. I don't live in USA so idk what they study there, sorry**) so I had my book in the desk closed and in the front there's a girl with a sad look in her eyes. I looked at Annabeth and she laughed, like the rest of the class.

"Mr. Jackson, do you know the answer? Or even the question?" I shook my head and suddenly my hands looked very interesting "Meet me after class Jackson" The teacher says. I hoped I didn't get detention 'cause I was doing something with Annabeth today.

When the class finished I went over to the teacher's desk "What were you thinking about Percy?" Mrs. Morgan asked "I-I..." I didn't know what to say so I looked at my feet "I know about your relationship with Rachel but you need to focus in class" What? My relationship with Rachel? Oh, yes. I remembered now, we started dating before Annabeth came to school and I was planning to leave her to be with Annabeth but I couldn't because every time we tried to talk she would kiss me "Sorry Mrs. Morgan. It won't happen again" I lied to her. Of course it won't because it never happened! I was thinking of Annabeth, not Rachel "Good Percy. Now you can leave"

I went out and Rachel was waiting for me "What happened to my Percy-poo?" Gods she can be so annoying! but beautiful at the same time. She had red hair and shiny green eyes but her attitude? It's worse than Aphrodite's sometimes! I heard a thunder. Sorry Aphrodite! "I told you not to call me like that" I said trying to get out of her way but she kissed me in the lips, her lipstick tasted like cherry. I didn't like it so I pushed her and went to my locker to put my books and leave school "Percy. It's friday. Do you want to do something?" she grinned "No thanks. I'll be busy the whole weekend so don't call me or message me" I said. She didn't know about the whole demigod thing, or that I live with Annabeth now...

"Why are you so distant? Are you like, leaving me?" Her eyes got wet "Yes Rachel. I leave you, I'm sorry but I think this isn't working. Good bye" I said and ran away. No one wanted to see Rachel crying. Believe me. No one.

Annabeth's POV

After Percy's "mistake" in class I started wondering what was he thinking about. He was such a seaweed brain, he could be thinking about anything, but me? I was thinking about him. I was daydreaming or something so I wasn't paying attention and I'm very glad the teacher didn't pick me to talk.

I was very excited because it's Friday! The next day I was going to camp half blood for the weekend, it's been so long since I saw them. I wondered how's everyone,or if anything changed. And I didn't realized I bumped into someone in the hall.

"WTF? Watch where you go blondy!" A red-haired girl told me "Sorry. I wasn't watching, but it seems like you weren't also", "at least I have something to think about" She flipped her hair Drew style. This girl could be an Aphrofite's daughter "my boyfriend Percy cheated on me" She opened her arms hoping I'd give her a hug. But I won't, this girl was Rachel Dare. The popular girl in school, she was in my architecture class. Before, I didn't recognize her 'cause she was with no make up but now I do. She's the school bitch. I went away and left her alone with her arms open. Percy was her boyfriend? He cheated on her? I didn't know Percy was a bad ass. I needed to talk with him. I walked to his apartment and waited for him to come back from school.

* * *

Friday afternoon, I was in my bedroom/Percy's guest room when I heard a knock on the door "Come in" Percy appeared in the door and sat in the bed, next to me "Wise Girl. There's something we need to talk about", "is it about your girlfriend? because she already told me" I said with an offended tone "ex-girlfriend. I left her" He grabbed my hand "To be with you" "I can't, you are a player" I took my hand away from his "you cheated on Rachel" His expression changed "What? who told you that?", "What about...? Rachel! I stood up. I can't believe he's so dumb sometimes "But I didn't cheat on her" His expression darkened "Oh gods. She'll tell that to the whole school!".

"Percy, please. Go to your room. I need time to think" I told him taking him to the door. We'll talk later"

Percy's POV

I'm going to kill Rachel. Is one of the phrases that's in my mind. The other was that Annabeth thought I was a player and won't date me, even if she knows me, everyone will believe anything if it comes from Rachel. Sometimes I think she's charm speaking on me. When I got in my room I saw a text from Rachel. Holy Hera! What is it now? I thought. I grabbed my phone and read the text. I thought my heart stopped for a second because I blacked out and I woke up in my bed with Annabeth at my side grabbing my hand. I tried getting up but I couldn't.

"Lay down seaweed brain, you blacked out and hit your head" She told me with her sweet voice. I noticed I still had my IPhone in my hand. I gave it to her "read this please" When she read it she droped the phone in the bed and I noticed she's white as a paper. I made her some space in the bed and patted at my side with my hand. She laid down. When I got better I grabbed the phone and re-read the text like four times again. No! It can't be true.

The message said: Dear Percy. I know you said you didn't want me texting you but I have exciting news! I'm a daughter of Aphrodite! We'll go to camp together, isn't that great? Mom told me everything and talked to me about that you were son of Poseidon and I have a special power charm something.

XOXO Rachel

PS: I warn you, if you don't come back with me I'll tell the whole school you cheated on me and EVERYONE, I mean EVERYONE will heat you :)

* * *

**Did you like the chapter? I left it kind of with an open ending :) Will update as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

Waking up in your ex-boyfriend's bed and not remembering what happened is a reason to freak out. So when I woke up in that situation I jumped out of Percy's bed and I noticed he was sleeping besides me but as he has heavy sleep he didn't notice. I was about to go to my room/Percy's guest room when I saw his phone lying carefully in his desk, I know what you're thinking. Demigods shouldn't have a phone or any devices, well Hephaestus thought that an easier way of communicating with each other was with phones so he built one to each of the seven so we can talk to each other. So, when I saw his phone I remembered Rachel's text.

"Oh gods, this isn't a good thing" I muttered getting out of there and heading to my room remembering that I need to pack because Argus was picking me up and taking me to camp the next day.

Finally, after a year of not seeing my friends and dear camp I was coming back to my home. I'm not sure how they'll take it but at least I'll be near camp and I could go there every time I want to, skipping school wasn't a problem to me.

Back in my room I started packing, actually there wasn't a lot of stuff I needed. I had everything in Leo's present so I just went to the kitchen to make myself a sandwich. I picked up the blue bread and started making the sandwich when someone appeared in the door.

"Hi Wise Girl, could you make me one also?" he said sitting in the chair.

"Yeah sure seaweed brain"

I finished both sandwiches and grabbing them I sat down next to him, there's a comfortable silence that Percy broke.

"I've been thinking about Rachel's text. I don't want to be with her, I want to be with you" he said poking me.

"You are such a seaweed brain; don't you realize she'll tell everyone?"

"Yeah, but I don't care what the people at school think about me. I just want you"

"She won't tell only the people at school. She'll also tell that to the people back at camp and ruin your reputation making you from hero to player. Even Chiron will buy it because she can charm speak over us. No one will believe you" I looked at those sea green eyes, gods they are so pretty! But I can't be with him; he needs to be with Rachel, at least for some time.

"Fine, I'll call Rachel later. Are you going to camp tomorrow?"

"Yep, are you?"

"Of course but Grover is taking me. Not Argus" he smirks "that creep with a lot of eyes" we laughed together and after a while I went back to my bedroom and fell asleep.

Percy's POV

I can't believe Annabeth was telling me that I should be with Rachel! Instead of her! With that red headed girl, I still don't know what I saw in her when we started dating for the first time. Oh yeah, she told me she'll make something bad to my mom and I couldn't take Riptide out and kill her so I had to agree.

After Rachel, I mean Annabeth went to sleep leaving me alone I texted Rachel.

_Hi Rachel, I'll be with you. Are you going to camp?_

_Percy_

Probably it's too cold but I think it's better that way. After 3 seconds she answered.

_Yay! Now we are BF and GF _

_I'm going to camp tomorrow I think someone named Grover or something is taking me there. _

_Strange name, huh? _

_XXXX_

_Rachel _

Oh Gods, why do the fates hate me? I didn't do anything! Well, except for saving the world twice and being born… So I decided I needed to answer Rachel's text because she'd get confused if I didn't.

_Yeah… Actually he's my friend since middle school and he's very good you know? He's also taking me to camp tomorrow after swim practice see you tomorrow. _

_Percy _

In case I didn't mention I'm captain of the swimming team (of course) and tomorrow I had practice so I won't go to camp with Annabeth.

_Next day…_

BEEP BEEP BEEP I heard waking up from my sleep. It's 8 and practice was at 9 I better get up now… I went to the bathroom and had a hot, relaxing shower. I went back to my room and put on some dark jeans and a blue t-shirt with some sneakers that matched the t-shirt.

When was in my way to the kitchen I smelled pancakes and my tummy growled. What ido I find in the kitchen? Well, a beautiful girl with honey princess curls going down to her waist. She was wearing denim short with a white t-shirt that had a golden owl and sandals that were the same color as the owl I walked to her smirking.

"Good morning Wise Girl" I said hugging her from behind and kissing her cheek.

"Good morning Seaweed brain. I made blue pancakes for breakfast" she finished cooking and placed them in a plate. There were 4 pancakes, two for her and two for me.

"Congrats" she sayid looking at me. I didn't understand why so I just stared at her with my eyes in blank.

She rolled her eyes "for starting dating Rachel again!"

"Wait, how do you know? I didn't tell you"

"Well… 0000 isn't a very secure code for your IPhone…" We both laughed at that. Gods it's been ages since that happened.

"I better get going" I said after finishing my pancakes and glancing at my watch. I kissed her on the cheek again and left taking my black jacket.

I ran down the stairs and went jogging to school. It was only a few blocks away so I wasn't tired at all when I arrived. I went running to the locker room and everyone was already putting on their swimsuits. I looked around to see who's already there and I found Matt, Michael, Jordan, and Luca. Matt's a son of Apollo that came here to help me recruit demigods, he has tanned skin, blond hair and blue eyes. Michael and Jordan are twins; they have brown hair, pale skin and brown eyes. Jordan has a big body while Michael is slim. Luca is very strong and has blond hair and green eyes; he's the smallest one here so I took care of him like a little brother.

"Hi guys! Captain Percy's here!" They all grinned and Michael laughed.

"Yeah, Captain Percy surely fell asleep and will have to swim 20 laps more!" he said joking.

"Nope, that won't happen 'cause" I put down my pants where I already had the swim suit "I'm ready, you aren't"

They finished changing and we went to the pool, Matt reminded me about the new coach and we started wondering how he'll be. When we entered my dad was standing wearing the school swimsuit and smiling at us.

"D-dad? What are you doing here?" I asked before I noticed my mistake but it was too late because everyone had already heard it.

"Hi Percy, I was in town and heard they needed a coach here so I offered myself" he sayid still smiling "but, we'll talk later about this. Now let's start the class. Kids I'm Mr. P, call me like that. I'll be your coach for the rest of the year. Now, go to the pool and swim 30 laps" he said clapping his hands.

We started swimming and after practice we went to the locker room to get changed. It was 11:30, great. Grover was picking me up at home at 13 so I still had time to talk with my dad. Or it was 11:30 and I was in the locker room. Later, it was 12:45 and I was in the principal's office, on a Saturday. Great, I was going to miss my trip with Grover. How I ended up here? Well, it started after the swim practice when we were changing…

"_So Perce, what's up with that Annabeth chick?" Jordan asked smirking. I tensed and Matt noticed that but he didn't say anything. _

"_Nothing, why are you asking?" I answered the most casually I could. _

"_Well, you are like. All the time together and she's hot"_

"_Just old friends" I tightened my jaw._

"_Good. So, would you mind if I try anything with her?"_

"_No, but I don't think she'll be interested with you" _

_He stood up "why not? I'm the hottest and strongest between us and the other popular/hot guys already have a girlfriend"_

"_Well, she's too smart for you" I simply answered with my smirk back. _

"_I'm smarter than you dumbass. Besides, I don't want anything serious. Maybe just a one night thing" he laughed. Ok that's it, I thhought. I stood up, punched him in the eye and kicked him in the gut._

"_No one, but no one will ever touch her, understood? If not, you'll end like him" I said glaring at them all. Everyone nodded and continued doing what they were before the fight. _

_My dad entered "What happened here? Why's Jordan lying on the floor?" he asked concerned. _

"_We had a little… discussion dad" I said glaring at him. _

"_Perseus Jackson; Meet me in the principal's office, now" he said before helping Jordan up and taking him to the nurse. _

So that's what happened. He messed up with me, no problem, but messing up with Annabeth? Now there's a problem. I glanced at my dad that was telling what happened to the principal by the phone. He wasn't there because it's Saturday and he was at his house on Saturdays. When he finished he looked at me with a disappointed look in his face.

"I expected more from you Percy. The principal gave you detention for two weeks, he'll tell you what to do on Monday."

"Well, I'm sorry if I was just defending my friend"

"So you still can't accept that you still have feelings for her"

"Yes I can. I told her yesterday but she sent me straight to Tartarus when she told me I should date Rachel fucking Dare" **(I'm sorry for the vocabulary but it's not rated T for anything) **

"Percy calm down. I'm sure you'll get her back. Now go back to your house and rest"

"I can't. Grover was supposed to pick me up at this time there but I couldn't go there because of Jordan. Now I won't be able to go back to Camp"

"I'll take you there. Goodbye" He snapped his fingers and I was in front of the Big House and with my bags.

"Thanks dad" I muttered picking them up and heading to cabin 3.

Annabeth's POV

When Percy left I took a moment to look around the apartment. When you entered through the front door you had a big room that has the living room, the dining room and the kitchen. In the living room part you have a hall, the first door at the left is the bathroom, the one in front of the bathroom has my room/the guest room you walk a bit more and in the right there's Percy's room, in the left, Sally and Paul's. At the end of the hall there's a big room, Percy told me it's kind of a play room. It has a play station, a big TV, a couch and some sleeping bags that Percy used with his friends when they went over.

I looked at the clock that's hanging in the kitchen, it said 9:30. Argus was supposed to be here at 9! I looked through the window and there was a black car waiting. I picked up my bags and went down, I approached the car and the window went down and Thalia's face appeared.

"Hi Annie!" She said smiling.

"Thals? What are you doing here? I thought Argus was coming"

"Yeah, well… maybe I convinced him with a few drachmas…" We both laughed at that. I put my bags at the back and got inside.

"So, are the hunters at camp?"

"Nope, I abandoned them"

"Why? I thought you were happy"

"The first months but I realized that seeing you grow and die and I being the same age forever was painful. Besides, it was boring to obey Lady Artemis the whole time and only hunt" she said looking at the rode. We didn't talk more about that and she started telling me about the new stuff at camp. When I realized, we were already there.

Grabbing my bags we went up the hill and there I walked straight to cabin 6. Home sweet home.

* * *

**Sorry for making you wait so long! But I hope that making the chapter long made it up :) Also thanks for all my followers and favourites. I love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth's POV

Thalia went with me to my cabin. When I was about to enter she grabbed my wrist stopping me.

"Annie, tell me something" she said looking at me with her blue eyes.

"What is it Thals? Did something happen?" I asked going next to her and leaving my bags on the floor next to my feet.

"No, I was just wondering; what were you doing at kelp head's house? Is your relationship that serious and you didn't tell me? I thought we told each other everything!" She had a strange expression in her face that I never saw before. I laughed.

"No! Percy offered me to stay there because if not I would have to rent an apartment and they are all too expensive. Nothing's happening and I was telling you that when I got here, besides, Percy has a girlfriend" she looked at me shocked.

"Who, is it a mortal?" she asked worried. Demigods have difficult relationships with mortals; mortals can't understand us as other demigods do. If you want proof ask each of us why we left home.

"No, no, well… at first we thought she was a mortal but then she texted him telling she was a daughter of Aphrodite"

"I can't believe kelp head fell for an air head… are you sure he's not ill?" we both laughed.

"No, no. Actually he tried breaking up with her but…" and I told her the whole story. When I finished we realize it's time for lunch and we've both been talking for two hours. Time goes fast when you are enjoying…

I left my bags in my bunk and we both went to the dinner hall. There we went to our tables and started eating. Every one of my siblings greeted me and we laughed, talked and ate. After we are done I went to the Big House to visit Chiron. There he's standing with a boy; he has blond hair and brown eyes. But not like Nico's brown eyes. Those eyes were soft but at the same time they are looking at you as they want to kill you… probably Ares' son.

"Hi Chiron" I greeted him.

"Hi Annabeth, I know you arrived a few hours ago but could you give James a tour around camp? He has just arrived; he's a son of Ares" Ha. I'm not a daughter of Athena for nothing.

"Yeah, no problem" I gave him my best smile "Come on James. Let's get going"

When we were walking through camp I explained him everything and he just listened.

"So James, how old are you?"

"17. I know you probably think that I should have been claimed before but I was. When I was 13 but my mother told me to stay with her and I couldn't say no. Yesterday I came back home and there was a harpy there and my mother wasn't so I killed it with a sword my father gave me and came here with my satyr" Too smart for an Ares child, maybe his mother is something important.

"Whoa. You seem to calm about that" he shrugged.

"I'm used to killing monsters, since my father told me I've been killing them"

"Cool. Can I look at your sword please?" I asked him, if Ares gave it to him it must be dangerous.

He took his necklace off and handed it to me. It had the shape of a dog. Ares' sacred animal. Instead of eyes it had red rubies and when I touched them, it turned into a sword.

"Very nice sword James" I said giving it back to him.

"Thanks Annabeth" he stared at me for a while.

"Are you OK?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, I was just looking at you. I'm sorry but you are very beautiful" He said smiling, I couldn't help but blush.

"Thanks James" I answered "Who's your mother? You're too smart to be a son of Ares" he laughed.

"My mother made strategies for the war and was captain, that's why my father fell for her" I nodded and smiled.

We kept on walking and I show him all the cabins and the rest of the camp. We stood in front of the Ares cabin.

"Bye James, this is your cabin and I should go now…" I said waving at him and leaving. Immediately I ran to Cabin 1 and knocked on the door. Jason came out.

"Hi Jason, is Thalia here?"

"Nope, she's at the Big House talking about something with Chiron"

"Okay. Bye" I ran to the Big House looking for Thalia. She's my best friend and will understand. When I found her I took her to somewhere we could talk alone.

"What's the matter Annie?" she asked.

"First don't call me like that and second" I looked at the sides to see if anyone was listening "there's this new boy, James" she nodded "Well, I was giving him a tour around camp and told me I was beautiful"

"So? Do you like him?"

"No! I've only met him a few hours ago but he's cute…" I said finding interesting my shoes.

"Oh Gods, It's the first guy Annie likes after kelp head! We should tell the others!" By others she meant our group. When everyone's at camp at summer we usually hang with Katie and Piper and we are like a 'group' so we told each other everything. She grabbed my wrist and ran away so I had to follow her. We first went to Aphrodite's cabin and then to Demeter's. When we were all together I told them about Percy and James, luckily they were good listeners. Not so lucky, Piper's a daughter of Aphrodite so when I finished telling everything she started squealing. We all rolled our eyes.

"Sorry girls! It's and Aphrodite thing I can't help it" I rolled my eyes at that.

We kept talking and telling each other what was new. Piper talked about her relationship with Jason and Thalia gagged, Katie talked about how annoying the Stoll's were, especially Travis but everyone at camp except her knew that he had a crush on her, and Thalia about the hunters and why she left. When we were done we needed to go to have dinner and after that to the campfire.

I sat next to Thalia and Percy who was hiding from Rachel. He told us that she's been stalking him all day since they arrived. We ate s'mores and sang and when everyone thought it's done Chiron went to the front and made an unexpected announcement.

"Kids, I'm letting 10 of you go out of camp and to a normal school because you have made an amazing job taking care of Camp Half-Blood and the Gods gave me the order. We believe that neither Gaea nor Kronos will try to rise again and the Gods don't have any other dangerous powerful enemies so you can all rest for a while. So here Mr. D will tell you the names of the 10" Chiron left and Mr. D appeared with a paper in one hand and a glass with coke in the other.

"Hi little brats, bla bla bla here are the names of the campers who can leave and act like those stupid mortals: Annabeth Chase, Nico Di Angelo, Katie Gardner, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Perseus Jackson, Piper McLean, Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll and Leo Valdez" Everyone stayed silent and two screams broke the silence. Drew and Rachel stood up.

"No! I'm not letting my boyfriend go with that nerd!" Rachel said pointing at me. I glared at her.

"And" Drew said entering the conversation "We deserve going much more than some of them" she said pointing at everyone and putting a lot of charm speak in her words.

"Mrs. Traumata, if you want to go earn it. Don't try to charm speak over a God" Dionysus said looking at all of us.

"It's Tanaka sir" she answered angrily.

"I won't accept it! Never! I'll call my dad, how many?" Rachel said taking out her non-demigod phone.

"How many what?" Chiron asked.

"How many money do you want to let us go?"

"Look Mrs. Dare. I get that you are angry but I won't change it, you arrived today and all you did was gossip with Drew and stalk Percy so you don't deserve it. And Mrs. Tanaka, you either so please shut up" he answered calmly "now, the 10 people Mr. D called come with me, the rest go to your cabin because it's almost curfew" we follow Chiron to the Big House.

"Nice way to leave Rachel Chiron" Percy told him on our way there.

"Thanks, but I only told the truth Mr. Jackson" Percy nodded and stayed silent.

When we got there we sat down around the ping pong table, thinking about it we are the head counselors of almost every cabin. Piper: Aphrodite, Leo: Hephaestus, Jason/Thalia: Zeus, Percy: Poseidon, Katie: Demeter, The Stolls: Hermes, Nico: Hades and me: Athena. We only needed someone from the Apollo cabin, the Dionysus cabin, the Ares cabin and the minor gods.

"Children, you'll be preparing yourself all week and then you'll leave on Friday to get your things prepared. The Gods gave you a house but you can decide the colors in the walls or the furniture" Chiron said.

"But Chiron! We'll miss school the whole week!" Percy complained.

"Oh that's right; Annabeth and you go to school already. That means we can send two demigods more… "I punched Percy in the arm. Why did he have to be such a seaweed brain?

"You left your old school because of monsters? Get prepared. 10 demigods leave a big scent" Percy whispered. I chuckled and then noticed that everyone was looking at us and I'm sure I got as red as a tomato.

"You are right Percy. That's why we'll send someone to take care for you in case something happens. The Gods still didn't choose someone but hopefully will soon" Chiron said playing with his little beard (**A/N: I don't know if he has one or not but I always saw him with one**)

After giving us a speech of how we must behave and take care and a lot of other things we finally left to our cabins. Everyone was planning on what to put in their room and if they'd have to share with who they would and it went kind of like this:

"Hey man! I'm taking all my pranking stuff with me" Connor said to Travis who was too busy putting leafs in Katie's hair to notice what his brother was saying.

"Nico, if we have to share room we'll paint it blue" Percy told his cousin who looked at him with disbelief in his face.

"Uh, I don't think so. It'll be black"

"Blue!"

"Black"

"Blue"

"Black"

"Blue"

"Black"

"Blue"

"Black"

"Blue"

"Black"

"Blue"

"Black"

"Blue"

"Black"

"Blue"

"Black"

"Blue"

"YOU WILL PAINT HALF BLUE AND HALF BLACK" Thalia scram with her hands in the air, the two boys looked at her terrified and went to the other side. Finally we arrived to where the cabins were and everyone went. Peace finally.

**I was thinking of ending the chapter here but I'll be good and continue it.**

Percy's POV

I still couldn't believe Annabeth liked that new guy Jake! And if you are asking how I know, well I was hiding from Rachel when Thalia and Annabeth came to my hiding place. I was about to jump and scare them but the conversation was to interesting to interrupt it.

An Ares son? Really Aphrodite? You can make much better. I thought when I was lying in my bed, I heard a thunder and muttered a sorry after debating some more ways of killing Rachel and John I fell asleep, thanks to my bad luck I had dream, more a nightmare.

_I was wearing a tuxedo and Rachel was holding hands with me, she's wearing a really tight and short red dress that doesn't fit her well and we were walking towards a couple. They turned around and I saw __Jacob kissing Annabeth and Annabeth showing me an engagement ring._

"_Look! James proposed to me" she was really happy so I faked a smile and congratulated them. _

_After that I'm in a jewelry shop buying a ring, I already gave the seller my credit card and he's giving me my ring. It's silver with a gem that has a heart shape and it's the same color as Rachel's eyes! _

_Now I'm in a restaurant, I'm putting in one knee. _

"_Rachel Elizabeth Dare, will you" but I can't finish the phrase because someone knocks me down. I can only a lock of blond princess curls._

"_Annabeth?" I asked half conscious. _

"_Yes Seaweed brain, it's me. Please don't marry Rachel, I love you. I've loved you since we first met" _

"_I love you too Wise Girl, you can die in Tartarus Rachel" I said lifting Annabeth bride style and kissing her._

I wake up in my bed. Only the first part was a nightmare, the rest was so perfect but I have to be with Rachel because who knows what she'll do if I don't. I closed my eyes hoping I'll get some more sleep but as usual that's not possible. I heard a battle scream that could kill anyone.

"I don't care if you are my brother, I'll kill you anyway!" Clarisse's voice.

"You are a disappointment, needing help from a Poseidon spawn to complete a quest? You are a joke" Said a voice I didn't know, but I'm sure that Poseidon spawn he's talking about is me so immediately I got up, grabbed my sword and sprinted to where the shouting came from and guess? It's in front of the Ares cabin. I'm so lucky all of them hate me.

I pushed all the campers from my way and found a kid I've never seen before and Clarisse sparring. And then Annabeth in her camp t-shirt with jean shorts.

"Wait James, you don't know who you are messing with!" Great, James is the one fighting with Clarisse. I wanted to yell to Clarisse to kill him but I'm the camp's hero so I entered and grabbed him by the collar of the shirt and took him to one side.

"Dude, you don't get in a fight with Clarisse in your first day here"

"First" he says liberating from my grip "I heard you did it also Perseus so I though, if a sea god spawn could do it, why couldn't I also?"

I put riptide in his throat "Look Julian, don't mess with me because I defeated your dad, Kronos, Gaea, held up the sky and if that isn't enough I came back from Tartarus alive" I said remembering each moment, each tragic moment.

For a moment Jace looked scared but then recovered trying to hide his terror that everyone already saw. I left him and went back to Clarisse.

"What happened now Clarisse?" I asked giving her my hand for her to stand up. She took it and shook the dirt out of her shorts.

"The boy had the nerve to declare he was better than me as head counselor, I can't believe he's my half-brother. Every time I see him I just want to kill him"

"This time I agree with you. He's so stupid, we'll find a way of leaving him down. Don't worry"

I turned around and saw Annabeth treating Jack's wounds. I went to her side to see how serious the cuts were, for my bad luck, they weren't serious. But he had a big cut in his head, I touched it and he flinched.

"Poor baby boy! He has a cut in his head" I said touching it again.

"Percy! Stop it! You are hurting him" Annabeth said hitting my arm.

"And I'm not a baby. I'm 17, as you" Jamie said scowling. I laughed but covered it with a cough.

"As you say. Annabeth, I'll meet you after breakfast in the beach. We need to discuss some stuff about leaving. Kay?"

"Yea sure" I went walking to the diner hall. Gods, with Jakob here we'll have a great time.

**Sorry for not updating but to make it up I made a long chapter. R & R**

**Remember that I won't know your opinion if you don't review or PM.**

**- fangirling bc of you **


End file.
